


Self-Defence

by Coldwaughter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Zsasz gets a brief cameo because I couldn't resist, i'm going down with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaughter/pseuds/Coldwaughter
Summary: Short fic about the relationship the boys have, and them teaching Bruce how to defend himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limpet666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/gifts).



If anyone asked him Alfred would claim that he had no idea how the Mayor of Gotham and his Chief of Staff had managed to get into Wayne manor. He would deny any knowledge of them pulling out knives and starting to spar with each other. He would insist that Master Bruce had not been watching and joining in while Oswald guided his movements carefully. Nobody would know that he had sat back a little ways, watching the boy interact with the two ex-Arkham inmates with a small smile on his face.

“If you move your hand here, no... back there.” Oswald instructed, sparing a quick glance up to Edward's face while Bruce held the knife directed at his stomach. “Since he's so tall.” He said in a staged whisper.  
Edward couldn't manage to keep the smile from his face as he took a step closer, showing Bruce exactly where the knife would stab him while Oswald explained what would happen if you were stabbed there. Teaching Bruce like this, knowing that they were doing something small to help keep him safe in case he was kidnapped again would help ease all of their minds. It had taken them a while to convince Alfred to let them do even this with him being so against them acting like Bruce was just 'any lad on the street' until they promised that they would stick to non-lethal techniques and that the butler could keep an eye on them.  
Getting the chance to spend time with everyone like this was more than Ed could have ever asked for; both he and Oswald had grown to care for the boy more and more since they had started spending more time working with Alfred to improve Gotham for all of them and sort out mutual problems. He had never expected when he first met Bruce Wayne that he would be going over to the manor regularly for dinners and for just-because's.  
Bruce had taken well to them all having meals together and the idea of having two people who had once been wanted men in his house. They all had an understanding now and it was surprising just how many people that the young boy had on his side already, and not all of them had to be threatened by Oswald. He had a charm and a draw and they really couldn't help it if Zsasz was keeping an eye out for bullies in school after the last incident. That wasn't their doing at all.  
One of the best parts of the deal was that after Bruce went up to bed and Alfred had made sure he was alright they would open the bottle that Oswald had very carefully chosen and all pile up on the couch together. Edward would end up with an elbow in his stomach courtesy of his shorter boyfriend and Alfred would laugh and comfortably drape an arm over Ed's shoulders while they settled. It was nice, and better than that it finally felt like home.


End file.
